Epic fails with Oc's
by Animelover4ever1999
Summary: A bunch of Epic fails performed by my friends and my Oc's. The personifications of north and south lovenchia. It's funny really. Please give it a try! Note: Lovenchia is NOT a real country YET!
1. The Lovenchians

**Before you read, you should get to know the Oc's a bit more. Feel free to skip this, but be warned, you will be confused.**

**First oc**

**Anna-Marie Beilschmidt Winters**

**Nicknames: Anne(By all her friends) Annie(By prussia) Bloody Marie (By england when he found out her fasination with bloody mary) A.M(America when talking in third person, or just as slang).**

**Family: Eiko(Blood retaled little sister) Germany and prussia (Adopted brothers) England(Best friend/Crush/Boyfriend)**

**Apearance: Long red hair that goes down past her butt, but is usually worn in a large black bow. Pink eyes, and is almost always wearing plaid. Main outfit-a white t-shirt, black vest, plaid short/skirt(Changest between the two) amd black knee lenth boots. VERY large breast. (To be more spicific, third largest in all the nations).**

**Personality: Imagin North and South italy put together. Ann is often hyper, bouncing off the walls and hugging random people to death and giggleing for to apperatnt reason. But when she doesn't get what she wants, like england refusing to give her a hug, she will chase you around with a knife, of ducktape. Walls and her dont get along. She runs into stuff on a daily basis.**

**Relationships**

**America:She thinks of america like a little brother. At one point England, Anne, Eiko, and America were all liveing together when Eiko and America were babys. Anne often tackled america in hugs and sufficated him like she would do Eiko. She glares at america and threatens him to not hurt her little sister, or there will be pain. Other than that, they're on good terms.**

**Eiko: She loves her little sister. During the war of lovenchia, Anne gave up her half of the country to save her sister, and the war ended with the enemy wining. Eiko was angry at Anne for that, and they got seperated by the terrorist who took north and south. Anne went to live with Prussia and Germany, for the longest time thinking Eiko was dead. When it was time to take back her country, she found a teenaged Eiko on a cliff, looking over the ruins of Lovenchia. Anne was relieved to hear she had been living with Russia this whole time. Eiko was still angry with Anne, and after the war, went back to livw with russia. They became friends and hung out together, but with a still strained relashionship. Only when they tied to get America and England to make up, they relized did they have the same problems, and agreed to stop fighting and become sisters again. Eiko came back to lovenchia after that.**

**Prussia and Germany: When she was wounded on the battlefield, Prussia and Germany took her in. She looks up to them as her big brothers. She offten Pranks prussia and hides from germany when he wants her to train. She loves drinking with them, despite the fact she gets drunk very easily.**

**England:She is in love with england. They played together as children, and later when lovenchia was having ecomimy problems, lived with him and america. When they lived together, she woukd always sneek into englands bed, saying she was scard, but really wanted england next to her. She comforts him after the revolutionary war, promissing him america would come back. They share their first kiss as children, when Anne was leaving england, england had been trying to kiss her on the cheek when france pushed him and they kissed on the mouth. Neither seperated. She likes to rub his eyebrows. Englands never a grump around her and will laugh with her more than with anyone else. They both share a love of tea and neither can cook.**

**Based off of:My friend**

**Second Oc **

**Eiko Braginsky Winters**

**Nicknames: Eik's(By america) KoKo(By Anne) Mrs. Beethoven Jr.(By austia) The heroin (Also by america and somtimes england)**

**Apperance: Long pink hair and red eyes. She always has her guitar and headphones with her. Her most common outfit is a plain white tank top and black shorts with brown leather boots. She wears a necklace given to her by america. It has a heart charm on it with half the heart the american flag and half the heart the Lovenchian flag. (Lovenchian flag is the covor of this story) VERY large breast. Bigger than Anne-maries**

**Family: Anne(Blood retaled big sister) Russia (adopted big brother) Ukraine and Belarus (adopted big sisters) America(Best friend/crush/boyfriend) **

**Personality: Bubbly and often happy. Scard easily. Very competitive. She love music and is very good at playing it too. She once got into a piano war with Austria and won because of her tectno remix. She loves to make sweets and is pretty good at that, but will mix random things together and come out with a whole diffrent type of food. She's very protective of her sister, and will murder anybody who dares hurt her.**

**Relationships**

**Ameica: She's in love with america. She comforted him after the revolutionary war, telling his that he's never going to be alone, that her, canada, and prussia will always be there for him and in time england will be too. They share their first kiss the night after the revolutionary war, when Eiko was about to leave his bedroom, america catches her and pushes her against the wall,kissing her and letting her go letting her go without another word. Eiko first kissed him during the american civil war, when he was passed out due to a sevear battle. Eiko had walked into the oval office where he had been at the time, kissed him and wspered that she loved him. Since he was asleep, he didn't know what was happening. She then asked Abraham Lincoln and his family, who were in the office with alfred not to tell him happened when he woke up, and to make sure he's safe though the entire war. During the great depression, she took care of america while he was sick, when one day she was playing the piano when alfred came downstairs to lisen. Alfred leans on her for support. Eiko then tries to teach alfred how to play the song she had been playing when their hands touch. Eiko kisses america and America admit he loves her. They start dating afterwards.**

**Anne: Eiko loves her sister, depite the fack that when she was young said she hated her. She was always wishes she could apologise to her, but never had the guts. Eiko always played with Anne as a child, and was the only one who knew her true gender when she was a pirate. They do care for eachother very much.**

**England: She looks up to england like a big brother. England use to take care of her when Anne couldn't. Eiko always hatted his food, and made it no secret. England trusted Eiko to look after Alfred after the Revolutionary war. He also once when up to her and hugged her for her efforts to try to get America to come back, saying it was no use. She still didn't stop though. She would somthing so to england to get advise on what to get america for his birthday. Eiko also cried when she though england had died durinf world war 2.**

**Russia, Belaruse and Ukraine: She was starving and colapsed from hunger when Russia had found her and brought her home. She lived with them for a long time. Russia is very protetive of Eiko, and threatens america to stay away from her, though when eiko snaped at him for it, he stopped. Russia calls eiko his little sunflower. Ukraine and Belarus offten went shoping with her and the three still do, They made her a scarf when they saw she didn't have one.**

**Based off of: Me**


	2. Wait! Your a girl?

Anne walked down the path with little England. England always though Anne was quiet strange. Sure, they'de been together for years, and it was because of him that he wasn't drowned by his big brother scotland.(Long story). But still, weird. His hair was to her shoulders, about as long as frances. Most men didn't have long hair like was always bouncing around and laughing crazily like a drunk person.

And despite all that, He was still Arthurs best friend.

They would usually walk down this path way when they wanted time away from everyone else and just wanted to chat. It was calming to them both, nut today Arthur just couldn't think right. Being with Anne always made Arthur happy, them being best friends and all, but lately it had seemed that whenever he saw him, a strage feeling woukd well uo in his cheast and he couldn't think he was getting sick or somthing.

On the way down the path Anne stops and lets out a pained sigh.

"Ehh? Anna-Marie is something wrong?" Arthur had turned around to look at her.

Anne had a pained look on his face as he looked down. "My chest hurts." Anne pokes at her chest before looking back up at Arhtur. "Why do they hurt?"

Arthur gave a concerded look."Well, maybe you could have injured it. Where does it hurt?"

Anne made a circle around his heart. Arthur nodded.

"Here, does this hurt?" He walks over and grabs them. His eyes widded as he felt the soft (And rather warm but lets not get into details) sensation that seemed VERY developed for her age.

Frozen in place he relized that Anne was a girl this whole time, and just wore lose shirts for fighting. He turned cherry red. Anne looked down at his hand and back up at him."Did you find out whats wrong?" She asked

"Ehh..." A look of enbarressment and shoke took over._ "How could he have not known, well she did dress like a guy, and act like a guy, and is a tough as a guy...but still!"_ Suddenly France jumps out of the bushes.

"Honhonhon~ Artie you bad boy. Your touching Anna-Marie.~" England released her.

"I-it's not what you think, Frog! I thought she was a guy!" England yells face red of anger, embarressment, it was quiet it turned to confusion. "Wait, how did you know she was a girl?"

"HonHonHon~Mon ami, i can sense women a mile away"

England growled and started chasing france around the field. Meanwhile they fought Anne sat there looking at her chest poking it.

"It still hurts." She whines.

**Please review. Wrote by my best friend and me!**


	3. Its not what it looks like!

Little Alfred and Little Eiko were running though the wood, playing as usual. Eiko's dress,once white but now covered in dirt and grass stains flowed behind her. Unlike her big sister, she actully looked like a girl when she was younger. Didn't act like it, but sure did look like it.

Alfred swung from treebranch to treebranch, followed closely by Eiko. They emerged from the forest, Afred swung from a tree to the ground and Eiko did the same, only seconds before Al.

"Ha Ha! I beat you!" Taughted Alfred. Eiko humphed and kicked a rock.

"Thats not fair! You got a head start!"

Alfred continnued to laugh. "Oh please! I could beat you in a race anyday"

"Yeah, well, maybe in a race, but I'm way tougher than you could even dream to be!"

This caught Alfred a little off-gaurd. "What?

Eiko smirked. "You heard me. Anytime, anyplace. I could so beat you at wreasilling!"

Alfred grinned. "Anyplace huh?"

Alfred tackled Eiko to the ground. Eiko, who had been lauring Alfred into a trap this entire time, grabbed his wrist and twisted them entil he was in a backward pasistion. Alfred had known this trick, haveing been taught by Arthur, and twisted himself out of her hold. He wrapped his foot around her ankle and pushed her down. What he wasn't expecting to be brough down with her. Eiko used this oppertunity and grab his waist and push him to the ground. Before she hit, she took alfreds shoulders and plopped herself down on his lap.

"See, told you!"

Alfred smirked. "Ah, but you have not seem my special attack yet"

Eiko was completly surprized when alfred reached out and started tickling her. She broke into a fit of giggles and was thrown to the ground. Alfred was on top of her.

"Give up?" he asked

"N-No! As Big sister always says, fight fire with fire!"

Eiko reached up and began tickling eachother. They rolled over the grass, staining their clothes even more. The buttons on the collor of Eikos dress had come undone and bottems torn a bit. The golden buttons on Alfreds black vest had been ripped off amd his tie was undone.

Finally, Alfred gained control over Eiko and pinned her down under him.

"Gottcha!" he said happily. Then he noticed somthing. The buttons on her dress was undone. Her dress was open. She was a girl...out pure stupidity he looked down and saw her undeveloped breast peaking from behind the fabric of ther dress. And to make it worse, his hand was (Accidently) pressing into her left one. He had never been so embarassed. That record didn't last long.

"What is going on here!"

Arthur and Anne had been walking though the woods when they spotted their little sibling, and heres what they saw. Alfred on top of Eiko, vest laying on the ground a few feet from them. Eiko, shirt slightly open and skirt torn. Both red faced and breathless.

Alfred and Eiko looked at eachother and blushed brighter that Arthur when he found out Anne was a girl. Alfred jumped off of Eiko and both sat up.

In usion they yelled "Its not what it looks like!"

**Written by me. Im a pervert, i know. But hey, pervynesss makes the world go round!**

** Its a pretty box**

** Why don't you click it,**

** and see what it does.**

** It you do you get a cookie**

** (:) (:) (:) (:) (:)**


	4. Sexualy confused

Anna-Marie was a pirate. Yes, she was a girl. We learned that two chapters back. Even though she was a girl, she dressed like a boy to be a pirate. She was the captin of the ship, and a kick-ass one at that! To hide that fact that she was a 'she', Anne wore lose shirts to hide her cheast and tied her long red hair up in a bun to hide and hid it in her pirates hat. None of her crew knew she was a girl, exacpt her baby sister Eiko, who despite just being a baby, in queit a handful. Just last week she tried to dive head first into a batch of mashed potatoes.

Anne was finishing a report for her boss back in Northern Lovenchia when a horn blew from the crows nest. The man was pointing to the left where a large ship was coming in. Three men stood aboard. One had brown hair and brown eyes. A warm smile was on his face but Anne wouldn't be fooled. She knew that was Spain the Conquistador. Standing in the middle was an albino man with white hair and crimson red eyes. To most people, red eyes would creep you out, but Eiko's eyes put this mans to shame. Anne knew that was Prussia. Anne always though of prussia somewhat cool. The third man had blond shoulder leanth hair and blue eyes. There was no mistaking that as france, a good friend of Anne's that she used to play with when she was younger. She hoped France wouldn't reqonise her.

"Permission to come aborad?" Antonie yellled.

She wanted to yell "No, No, no, no, no! No permissiom!"but they probably had food, and they needed food. Her crew came first.

"Permission granted!" she yelled useing her supposed 'guy voice'.

The bad touch trio strode cofidently across the ship. Men stood in respect as they passed.

"Hello gentelmen" she said useing the skills she picked up from england. "What can i do for you"

"Hola!" spain greeted. France blew a kiss with his two fingures and prussia gave the peace sigh.

"Bonjor Captain. Well, you see, our ship is haveing a shortage of weaponry. We heard you had many weapons aboard this ship. We were hopeing we could...buy some, persay."

It was true, her ship did have a surplus of weapons.

"Okay, on one condition. I want 25% of all your gold and 50% of the food you have" She smirked.

Prussia paled. "Umm..."

"Amigo" Spain wispered. "Take the deal. Its the cheapest we'll get for weapons. We have enough food for an Army, and with the weapons, we can get teb times as much gold."

"I agree Mon ami. Take the deal. And hurry. This captain doesn't look very pationt. Don't ast now and he'll raise the price"_"Reminds me of Anna-Marie.I wonder what she's doing now days"_

"Fine" Agreed prussia.

They suddenly heard a giggle. Eiko came running around the corner. Her hair was lose. She wore a long sleeve baby blue dress that went down to her ankles. She was waving to Anna-Marie.

"Honhonhon" france laughed. "Captain i didn't know you were a father. Who's the lucky woman?"

Anne blushed. "No, no, no, no! She's just my sister."

"Big sister!" she yelled."Upsies!" Anne paled. The bad touch trio looked at anne, confused.

"Umm...She thinks everyones a woman!"

Eiko turned to the bad touch trio.

"Big sister, who're da big scary men." she pointed to the B.t.t.

Anne paled. The guys looked confused and Eiko reached up towards Anne yelling "Upsies! Upsies!"

Anne finaly picked up Eiko. Eiko cheered and hugged Ann.

"She's sexualy confused"


	5. poor sealand

Eiko and Anna-Marie were sitting at the world meeting listening to Alfred (America) ramble on about some super hero. Eiko smiled and nodded as he spoke. (So ovious she likes him). Anne got tired of the topic so she starts to look around the room only to see a cute little boy in the cornor looking around the room like he was debating how to sneak in the room.

This little county had a sailor suit, had blond hair, blue eyes and somwhat bushy eyebrows.

Standing up quickly and loudly she runs over and glomps the little guy, sqealing so loudly canadas glasses cracked

"Aww! Look at you! You're so cute!" Anne sqealed. She had a really big smile as she gave Sealand a german bear hug. Poor sealands face was buried in her cheast and he could've sworn he heard the crack of his ribs from the hug.

"Uh.. miss... you're... crushing me." He chokes out. His face was turning blue, exept for the nose bleed that was threatening to come out due to her breast rubbing all over his face.(That could be tramitizing to a pre-teen)

Eiko stomps over and snaches Sealand out from Anne's arms. "Anne you moron! " Eiko snaps holding sealand in a comforting motion, like a mother would cuddle a tottler. "You couldv'e killed the poor think!" She runs her hands though sealands hair and turns him over so that she was faceing him.

"Are you okay sweety?"

Sealand nodds. Eiko then glares at Anne.

"What?! He's just so cute." Anne yells in deffence. They got into an arguement about how Anne was a walking death trap when it came to cooking and children. Suprisingly they both start with c. Most countries started to compare Anne to England. Sealand started to run away when England stopped him.

"So what we're you doing in a world meeting Peter?"

Sealand paled. "Uhh..."

**The white box is calling you...**

**It say "click me, click me,"**

**The story speaks to you.**

**it says "review me, review me!"**


	6. Drunk Anne

"So wait all I have to do is drink more beer then you and you never get to call yourself awesome again?" Anne asks her brother.

"Ja! It'll be fun."

Gilbert smiles walking to a seat at the bar. Anne sat next to him,her hair tired up in a pony tail so now it only went down to her waist. Gilbert had told her the bar didn't have air condidtionar so she wore a plaid vest, red t-shirt and black shorts. Not too heavy, but not showing too much skin(Like some of the women in here)

"It sounds far." She looks at him.

"Good So who ever gets drunk first loses und has to do all Vest's chores in zhe house."

"Okay you're on!" Anne had an idea. All she had to do was slowly drink till Gilbert got drunk then start gulping down as many beers as possible. A beer was placed infront of us and the game began.

**Two beers later**

"Gilbear!" Anne yells face red from already being drunk.

"Yes." He laughs his singniture "Kesesesese".

"W-Why do you h- *hic* have two heads?" Anne points her beer at the air right next to his head. Gilbert just smiles. God she couldn't hold her liqur even if her life relide on it.

"Gilbear! I *hic* think you have..." She stops when Francis walks over.

"I got your text. She looks alittle tipsy. How many did she take down?" Francis asks looking down at her form as it lays on the counter. Anne's flushed face looked up at him. She reaches up at him, trying to grabe invisable gilbirds.

Gilbert holds up two fingures.

"Really?! Zhats not much." Francis says staring in suprise.

"She spit half of zhe first glass out vhining zhat it tasted vorse zhe her food." Gil added.

Anne took notice to Francis' appearance. "Francccena how come you don't *hic* have a boy friend. You're juss' sso pretty! I mean wha' guy wouldn' love your *hic* long hair." Anne starts to play with his hair, chanting "Pretty!Pretty! *Hic* pretty"

"For one, I'm not gay! Zhat's all my reasons." Francis removes her hands from hims hair.

"I'll be your *hic*..."

Before she could finish Gilbert set another beer infront of her to shut her up. It worked pretty well, Anne just chugged it down.

"Gilbear I want more!" Anne finishing the thrid glass quickly.

"Nien. You just about offered to go out vizh Francis."

"But who wouldn't *Hic*..." She stops to stare at Francis. "Wait! You imposture! Where's the *Hic* Real Francis!" Anne yells. "Arthur must have made a clone!" Anne yells standing on the counter. Gilbert finually got Anne home and in the morning Anne had the worse hangover ever.

"AHH! GILBERT I HATE YOU!" She screams from her room.


	7. Shooting leason

Anne held the gun in her hand pointing at the target. She fired hitting right in the middle.

"See that easy."

Anne smiles at her sister.

"Yeah for you." Eiko grumbles, turning the gun over in her hand like she was examining it for bugs. "Oh come on! Here you try."

Anne hands Eiko the gun and stands beside looks really nervous.

"I dont know, i'm more of a bow and arrow person" Eiko shot an imaginary bow.

"Common! Just try. You can't rely on bows and increadibly loud music for the rest of your life."

Sighing Eiko shots, but misses.

"How could you miss!? Thats it." Anne pulls out a gun manual and a pair of glasses. "We'll learn the old fashion way."

And Anne began to lecture Eiko how to shoot, hold the gun, load the gun, gun safety, types of guns, and ect. Eiko just zones out, thinking of the manga japan showed her. What was it called again? Dragon Ball somthing? She couldn't remember.

"So now do you understand.?" Anne asks.

Eiko come's back into focus."Yeah sure." she said, not really knowing what she had even said. "So I load it take it off safety, aim and..." Eiko aims the gun at Anne's head.

"Wait! Don't do tha..." **BAM**!

"Shot." Eiko smirks. "Thanks for the lessons."

Eiko skips off, leaving Anne on the ground.

"I'm okay." Anne puts a thumps up. Thank-goodness they wwere using nerf guns.

**Review or you don't get cookies.**

**(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**


End file.
